This Is how we Start a War
by 2Deez
Summary: Sometimes the most childish of games become... adultly interesting. Comments are gold... read and review


**_Fic: You Started the War (Lita/Cena, #55, thumb wars)_**  
Title: You started the War

By: Tygressa (T)

Disclaimer: If I owned John Cena and Amy Dumas, I'd be a happy camper

Rating: PG

Summary: Sometimes the most childish of games become... adultly interesting

Notes: The italics is the name of the movie and choice quotes from it. The beginning of the long journey to completing the 100 fic challenge.

Word Count: 654 (bah chi chi wah wah)

* * *

"1, 2, 3, 4…this is how we start a war!"

Silence… a beat later,

"Hey! This is the sixth time you've cheated!"

"It's not ma' fault that your hands are mad tiny and it's real easy for me to win!"

"Yea, I also know something on you that's quite tiny too…"

Silence.

"Babe? John? Are you ok?"

"That was cold… That…that was just wrong Ames" John said, scooting across to the farthest end of the bed and pouting.

"You know I was just kidding babe," Amy said sitting back against the headboard. And she really was, she just couldn't help but smile at the expression on his face, "We all know you can compete with black guys… like Shaq-"

"Baby, Shaq ain't got nothin' on me," John interrupted, "Now if you will excuse me, I need to go take a shower." And with a last look in her direction, he play stomped to the bathroom, closing the door with a huff.

"Alrighty then." Amy said, sliding off the bed and making her way downstairs. She knew that John really wasn't mad at her for real, he just tried to mess with her head.

She headed downstairs to the living room, collapsing on the couch and turning the TV on… smiling when she realized that the movie _Fist of the North Star _was on. Shaking her head knowingly, she found herself thinking about the time John had sat on her legs for the first forty minutes of the movie, to ensure that her legs had fallen asleep and she couldn't run away to the bedroom to skip watching the film with him. And even though she would never admit it, she secretly liked the movie…a lot.

"John! Hey, come downstairs!"

Silence… again.

She began to call John down again so they could watch the movie together when she remembered that he wasn't "talking" to her. A smile crept on the redhead's face as she turned the volume up, sure that the sound would draw him out of hiding…

The water was turned off as John stepped out of the shower, still wet with a towel wrapped around his waist. Running the towel over his face and body, he pulled on a pair of boxers and jeans, reaching down for a shirt. Then he heard it,

_"Hurry up and choose your place of death. You're a man that deserves to die." _

"It can't be…" whispered John to himself, straightening up.

_"My... my face! You hit my genius face!"_

"Fist of the North Star!" yelled John happily, running down the stair and jumping over the back of the couch, almost landing on his girlfriend, face falling as Amy changed the channel to Trading Spaces.

"Now woman, what d'ya do that for?" John asked, reaching across her to grab the remote, pouting again when she sat on it.

"Oh, you're talking to me now?" the redhead smiled, flicking her hair over her shoulder and leaning back in the couch cushion.

"I was always talking to you, I was playin' with you girl, honest," John replied, stealing a kiss from her, "Now can you change it back? You know my favorite part comes on soon!"

"On two conditions."

"Name 'em babe"

"One… you have to make pancakes after-"

"Done"

"Two… best two out of three series for the remote."

"In what?"

"Thumb wars…I'm so kicking your ass this time"

"Remember babe, I'm a pro at this game…You can't see me"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… anyway, let's do this punk."

"1,2,3,4… this is how we start a war!" the couple said, both hazel and blue eyes fixed on the respective hands, a smirk crinkling the hazel as her free hand drifted up to the top of John's thigh, pinning his finger as she heard him growl deep in his throat at the feeling.

"Who's cheating now?" he asked, pinning her down and kissing her, the TV getting turned off…the movie forgotten.


End file.
